Code Geass: The Black Witch Wish
by Ciellvya Alicia
Summary: (DISCONTINUE)
1. Ch I When That Black Witch Bring a Hope

Selamat siang

Code Geass adalah milik Surise dan CLAMP

Saya hanya salah satu dari banyak orang yang membuat fanficnya... saya masih pemula jadi mohon bantuanya... dan selamat membaca *membungkuk dalam dalam*

**

* * *

**

**Bab I. When That Black Witch Bring a Hope**

By : Ciellyva Phantomhive

* * *

Di pagi yang cerah itu... aku berjalan berdua bersama Nunnally, gadis bermata biru dan berambut coklat muda itu... menuju sebuah gedung megah... di dalam sana tertidur dengan wajah damainya sang raja kejam yang di musuhi dunia... kini ia telah tidur abadi... dalam ketenangan karena telah mengubah dunia menjadi damai... 2 tahun sudah berlalu... tubuhnya masih tetap utuh... ia di baringkan dalam peti kaca... C.C. mengatakan bahwa dulu peti mati itu didiami oleh seorang yang sangat berharga bagi Charles dan V.V. ... bukan Marienna... gadis itulah yang menjadi alasan V.V. ingin membunuh the will of world of C... peti itu menghentikan waktu agar tubuh sang pria bermata Violet itu tetap abadi... bersama dengan wajah damainya...

**

* * *

**

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

(flashback)

JEEB!!

Pedang itu menembus tubuh, sang pria bermata violet.... Tanganku telah penuh di lumuri darah... darah dari pria bermata violet itu... lalu ia jatuh dari singgasananya... aku telah membunuh orang yang paling berharga untukku... hari itu adalah hari terakhir aku melihat senyumnya...

(end of flashback)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

* * *

"Zero!"panggil Nunnally menghentikan lamunanku. "yes, your Highness"kataku menjawab panggilan dari mulut mungilnya. "kau memikirkannya lagi"tanya gadis berambut coklat dan bermata biru itu dengan wajah sedih. Aku tak menjawab pertanyaannya. "kita sudah sampai"kataku kemudian membuka pintu gedung megah itu. "iya"kata Nunnally. Kami berdua berjalan menuju ruang tenggah bangunan itu. Disana aku kulihat lagi wajah damainya... "nisan"kata Nunnally dengan wajah sangat sedih. Aku tahu Nunnally sangat sayang pada kakak laki lakinya ini. Saat kami tiba di ruang tengah sudah ada orang disana... Seorang gadis berambut hitam yang memegang buket bunga mawar hitam... dan seorang lagi C.C. majo berambut hijau dan bermata emas itu... gadis berambut hitam itu menaruh bunga mawar hitam di samping peti kaca tempat Lelouch tidur dalam damai... C.C. menyadari keberadaan kami. Ia berbisik pada gadis itu dan kemudian gadis itu berbalik sehingga kami dapat melihat wajahnya.

Kulitnya putih... bibirnya merah merona... mata kirinya di tutupi oleh eyepatch hitam... gadis ini bermata ungu violet... gadis ini memakai gaun hitam dari atas sampai bawah... ia melihat kami dengan seksama lalu datang mendekati kami... "aku bisa mengabulkan permintaan kalian"kata gadis bermata violet itu. Mengabulkan permintaan? "hei... perkenalkan dulu dirimu"kata C.C. datar. "maria"katanya singkat. Aku terdiam sejenak melihat wajahnya yang mirip dengan pria bermata Violet yang telah tidur abadi itu. "Maria Di Britannia, aku adalah kembaran dari Lelouch vi Britannia"lanjut gadis yang bernama Maria tadi.

Aku dan Nunnally terkejut... kaget mendengar pernyataan gadis itu... ia masih berusia sekitar 14 tahun bagaimana bisa ia menjadi kembaran Lelouch yang telah berusia 20 tahun sekarang bila ia masih hidup... dan kami tak pernah mendengar cerita seperti itu... bahkan di World of C sekalipun... "aku itu majo... sama seperti C.C., Charles, dan V.V."kata gadis itu menjawab pertanyaan kami. "tapi aku berbeda..."lanjut Maria lagi. "berbeda?"tanyaku hati hati... "iya"jawab Maria. Berbeda apanya? Karena ia masih muda? Ato karena dia majo baru? "bukan..."katanya seolah mebaca pikiranku. "aku dapat membangkitkan orang mati"lanjut Maria.

"maksudmu?"kata Nunnally. "your highness... anda ingin menghidupkan kakak anda kembali ya kan?"kata Maria lalu mendekat ke arah Nunnally. Nunnally terkejut dengan perkataan gadis bermata violet itu. "aku dapat mengabulkannya"kata gadis itu. "singkatnya Maria bisa membangkitkan Lelouch kembali"kata C.C. dengan tenang. Gadis ini bisa membangkitkan orang mati?

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

* * *

Bersambung...

Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? saksiakan di Ch 2

The Queen Choice....

Mohon R&R ^^


	2. Ch II The Queen Choice

Selamat siang

Code Geass adalah milik Surise dan CLAMP

Saya hanya salah satu dari banyak orang yang membuat fanficnya... selamat membaca *membungkuk dalam dalam*

maaf lama baru sempet OL banyak ul sama tugas sekolah *hontoni gomenasai*

semoga anda mengerti dan menikmati ceritanya *smiles*

* * *

**Bab II. The Queen Choice**

By : Ciellyva Vissalius

* * *

"iya itu maksud ku"kata Maria. "kamu bisa membangkitkan kakakku kembali?"tanya Nunnally dengan mata penuh harapan. "iya"jawabnya dengan sebuah senyuman manis. Ia berputar putar beberapa saat... kemudian berhenti berputar dan mendekati kami lalu mempertemukan mata ungunya dengan mata hijauku... "tapi ada syarat dan konsekuensinya"kata Maria dengan sebuah senyum misterius menghiasi bibir manisnya. "syarat? Apa itu?"kata Nunnally. "sstt..."kata C.C. sambil menutup mulut Maria lalu menjauh dari kami. Mereka mebicarakan sesuatu. Mereka merahasiakan pembicaraan itu dari kami. Beberapa menit kemudian Maria teresenyum kemudian kembali mendekati kami dan mengatakan "akan kuberitahukan konsekuensinya sebelum kita membuat kontrak..."

"apa itu?"tanya Nunnally seraya semakin mendekatkan diri ke arah Maria. Kontrak? Seolah mengingatkanku terhadap kontrak C.C. dan Lelouch... Apa kontrak kali ini sama? "aku tidak akan memberikan kalian Geass"kata Maria seolah membaca pikiranku. "tenang saja, aku bukan tipe majo yang seperti itu, tapi..., dengarkan konsekuensinya baik baik, jika Lelouch... hidup maka, akan ada 2 kemungkinan yang terjadi"kata Maria lagi. "2 kemungkinan?"tanyaku hati hati. C.C. maju dan berbisik pada Maria. Gadis bermata ungu itu hanya terdiam. Aku memandang mata ungunya. Aku hampir tak melihat bayanganku disana. Matanya bagaikan labirin, Indah namun menyesatkan. Seolah selama ini dia hanya hidup dalam kegelapan semata.

Tiba tiba C.C. memecahkan lamunanku tentang mata gadis misterius itu dengan berkata"biar aku yang menjelaskan... Maria... Kau boleh pergi ketempatnya". "aku mengerti"kata Maria lalu pergi. Meninggalkan ruangan ini dengan sekejap mata. Aku masih berpikir siapakah dia? Dia seorang majo yang dapat membangkitkan orang mati. Entah itu berkah atau kesialan baginya. "Suzaku!"panggil Nunnally membuyarkan lamunanku tentang gadis itu. "iya Nunnally"jawabku cepat. "C.C.-san tolong jelaskan konsekuensinya"kata Nunnally. "Dia akan hidup sebagai Majo dengan ingatanya atau sebagai manusia tampa ingatanya"kata C.C. seraya mempertemukan mata emasnya dengan mata biru Nunnally. "tapi aku punya ide bagus"kata C.C. kemudian membisikan sesuatu pada Nunnally.

Mereka menjauhkan aku dari mereka, merahasiakan pembicaraannya dari ku dengan menggusirku.

* * *

(Flashback)

"Suzaku-san tolong pangilkan Kallen-san ke ruang kerjaku"kata Nunnally sambil tersenyum. "tapi..."kataku dengan memandang C.C., menggingatkan pada Nunnally bahwa majo itulah yang memberikan Geass pada Lelouch, sehingga Lelouch meninggal, sekaligus mencoba membantah perintah Nunnally dengan halus. "aku akan baik baik saja, Suzaku-san. Pergilah"kata Nunnally lalu menjauh dariku. C.C. menuntun Nunnally menuju ruang tengah.

(Flashback End)

* * *

Aku masih tidak mengerti apa yang Nunnally pikirkan. "Zero"panggil gadis berambut merah itu seraya memecahkan lamunanku. "kamu dipanggil Nunnally"kataku. "Nunnally-sama?"tanya gadis itu lagi. "iya"kataku kemudian menuntun gadis itu ke ruang kerja Nunnally. Setibanya kami disana Nunnally sudah menunggu di mejanya. Dan ketika gadis berambut merah itu masuk Nunnally berkata "maukah kau membantu ku Kallen-san?" "membantu apa Nunnally-sama?"tanya Kallen.

"kami akan menghidupkan Lelouch kembali"kata C.C. yang tiba tiba muncul dari belakang Nunnally. "menghidupkan?"tanya Kallen ragu ragu. "iya"jawab Nunnally. Kallen tampak sangat bingung dan sangat meragukan keputusan Nunnally... sama seperti aku... Tiba tiba aku mendengan sebuah tawa merdu dari belakangku. Lagi lagi... Gadis bermata Violet itu sedang tertawa di belakangku. "Maria?"pekikku kaget. Kakinya tidak menyentuh lantai ia terbang seolah melawan gravitasi bumi. Ia tersenyum melihat tingkahku kemudian kakinya turun menapak lantai dan berkata "Halo". Jantungku masih berdebar kencang melihat sesuatu yang ganjil yang hanya bisa dilakukan oleh para Majo ini. Maria mendekati Kallen. Ia memandang Kallen lekat lekan mulai dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. "Kouzuki Kallen... Kamu tidak percaya pada kekuatanku"kata Maria kemudian membuka eyepatch miliknya. Tapi sebelum Maria membuka matanya seorang pria bermata biru laut itu memasangkan kembali eyepatch Maria pada mata kiri Maria. Dengan tatapan dingin ia memandang kami semua. Seolah memberi peringatan bahwa kami tak boleh melihat apa yang ada di mata itu. "itu tidak di izinkan, Nona Maria"kata pria itu sambil menatap mata Maria dengan lembut.

Aku bertanya dalam hati kenapa kami tak boleh melihatnya. Apa mungkin dibalik eyepatch itu adalah Geass? Tidak... Mana mungkin... Maria sudah imortal bagai mana mungkin? "ini bukan Geass..."kata maria sambil memegang mata kirinya. "ini adalah lambang perjanjianku dengan seseorang"kata Maria melanjutkan kata katanya.

* * *

Perjanjian apa yang Maria punyai? Dan dengan siapa?

Lalu apa pilihan Kallen apa dia mau membantu atau tidak?

mohon di R&R

the next Ch

**_Bab III His name is..._**


	3. Ch III His Name is

Selamat siang

Code Geass adalah milik Surise dan CLAMP

Saya hanya salah satu dari banyak orang yang membuat fanficnya... selamat membaca *membungkuk dalam dalam*

**

* * *

**

Bab III. His Name is...

By : Ciellyva Vissalius

* * *

"_ini adalah lambang perjanjianku dengan seseorang"kata Maria._

* * *

Perjanjian? Apa maksud gadis ini? "itu bukan hal yang perlu kalian ketahui..."kata pria bermata biru itu dengan tatapan dingin pada kami. "untuk saat ini soal perjanjian apa, dan siapa yang membuat perjanjian itu dengan ku belum perlu kalian ketahui... saat ini yang ingin ku ketahui adalah jawaban dari anda, Kallen-san"kata Maria sambil tersenyum. Kallen berpikir sebentar dan kemudia berkata "aku akan membantu kalian semampuku". "itu jawaban yang ku inginkan, Kellen-san"kata Maria. "4 hari lagi... di makam sanga raja"kata C.C. kemudian menghilang bersama Maria dan pria bermata biru itu.

* * *

2 jam kemudian... Di ruang kerja Nunnally...

* * *

"Nunnally-sama, apa anda yakin dengan pilihan anda?"tanyaku pada Nunnally. "aku yakin Suzaku-san"kata Nunnally tenang. "tapi, Nunnally-sama..."kataku berusaha mengubah keputusannya yang kuangap salah ini. "bukankah walau dunia ini bahagia, hati kita masih tetap kosong di sisi lain, Suzaku-san? Nisan sudah mengorbankan nyawanya bagi kedamaian dunia, bahkan dunia menggangapnya sebagai raja yang kejam. apalagi nisan sudah mengabulkan permintaanku padanya, membuat dunia yang damai. Dengan mengorbankan nyawanya, padahal yang paling kuinginkan adalah bisa terus hidup bahagia bersama nisan!"kata Nunnally bersaman dengan isak tangis yang semakin tak tertahan lagi. Aku tahu kehilangan Lelouch adalah hal yang terberat bagi Nunnally. Apalagi ia sempat berkata ia akan melawan Lelouch dan kini ia mengetahu kebanaran soal Zero Requiem, ia pasti sangat terpukul.

"maafkan saya, Nunnally-sama"kataku perlahan lalu memeluknya. "suzaku-san!"pekik Nunnally kaget. "aku mengerti perasaanmu"kataku. Aku dengan tangan ini sendiri telah membunuh,teman yang paling berharga untukku. Karena itu hal terakhir yang bisa kulakuan hanya, menjaga apa yang telah ia korbankan. "aku menghargai keputusanmu, Nunnally"kataku lalu melepaskan pelukanku. "susaku-san..."kata Nunnally dengan wajah binggung. "izinkan saya untuk menyertai Nunnally-sama sampai Nunnally-sama bertemu dengan Lelouch-sama"kataku sambil berlutut. "iya, Suzaku-san"kata Nunnally sambil tersenyum. Sampai kita dapat bertemu kembali dengan Lelouch. Aku akan mengapdi pada mu, Nunnally.

* * *

4 hari berikutnya...

* * *

"Nunnally"panggilku. "iya, Suzaku-san"jawabnya. "Maria sudah tiba di pintu gerbang"kataku melaporkan kedatangan gadis bermata ungu yang sejak tadi ditunggu tunggu oleh Nunnally. Nunnally segera memintaku membawanya ke ballroom untuk menyambut mereka di pintu utama. Setibanya kami di ballroom gadis itu sudah melayang layang di atas kami. Ia menyadari kedatangan kami dan segera turun dan menemu kami lalu berkata "maaf alat gravitasiku rusak jadi aku...hua...". Gadis itu kehilangan kesimbangan lagi dan kembali melayang di atas kami. Aku heran kenapa gadis ini bisa bisanya bilang alat gravitasinya rusak... di sini kan ada Gravitasi?

"hua..."kata Maria sambil berputar putar di langit. "Nona Maria"kata pria bermata biru yang kami temui kemarin. Terus terang sampai hari ini aku belum tahu namanya. "Xiel, mana alatnya?"kata Maria. "nona ingat tidak sih ini bukan di Apocalypse (1), ini di Bumi"kata pria itu lagi. "oh iya"kata Maria lalu kembali manapak lantai. "Nona Maria..."kata pria itu lagi sambil menghela nafas panjang.

"maafkan tingkah laku saya yang kurang baik, saya baru kembali dari Tranical (2) jadi belum begitu terbiasa dengan gravitasi di sini"kata Maria. "kamu siapa?"tanya Nunnally pada pria bermata biru itu. "Xylen Kaily Xielen, pemimpin Antropocal (3), pasukan pelindung Nona Maria Di Britannia"kata pria bermata biru itu. Tunggu sebenarnya mereka ini apa sih? Apocalypse? Tranical? Antropocal? Apa itu? Sejenis nama makanan?

Maria tertawa lalu berkata "itu bukan sejenis makanan Suzaku-san". Bukan ya? "apa itu?"tanyaku. "itu..."kata Maria terputus dengan perkatan dari Xylen yang berbunyi "Nona Maria segera selesaikan perjanjian nona, lalu kita harus segera kembali ke Equartrny CITC(4)". "iya... iya... C.C. kamu bawa dia?"kata Maria. C.C. masuk dengan seseorang gadis berambut pink yang pernah sama sama denganku menjadi Knight of Round, Knight of six, Anya Alstreim!? "Anya!?"pekikku kaget. "selamat datang Anya Alstreim"kata Maria. Anya berkata dengan tenang "kita sudah sepakat kan Maria, perjanjian antara kita bertiga. Aku, kamu, dan Marianne. Sekarang aku menagih janji itu". "baiklah, sekarang kita kesana"kataku.

* * *

Di Ruang Makam Lelouch

* * *

Maria mendekat ke peti kaca dimana Lelouch tertidur kemudian membuka penutup matanya. "wahai kekuatan kegelapan pinjamkanlah kekuatanmu padaku. Atas dasar kontrak yang telah kita buat ratusan tahun lalu... Live on!"kata Maria. Dari punggung gadis itu keluarlah sayap berwarna hitam kemudian perlahan lahan bulu bulu sayap itu berjatuhan bagaikan salju dan pria bermata Violet itu kembali membuka matanya. "selamat datang Vincent Vi Britannia"kata Nunnally pada Lelouch

* * *

Di R&R yah ^^

Dari mana sebenarnya Maria dan Xylen datang? Lalu apa yang akan terjadi pada Lelouch (Vincent) berikutnya?

The next Ch

IV. Rewrite Memorize

* * *

Catatan Kecil

(1). Sejenis pesawat luar angkasa milik Maria

(2). Luar angkasa

(3). Sejenis dengan Knight of Round, pasukan pelindung yang menggunakan Reixwork (= Knightmare)

(4). Sebuah Kota


	4. Ch IV Rewrite Memorize

Selamat siang

Code Geass adalah milik Surise dan CLAMP

Saya hanya salah satu dari banyak orang yang membuat fanficnya... selamat membaca *membungkuk dalam dalam*

* * *

Bab IV Rewrite Memorize

By : Ciellvya Vissallius

* * *

"_selamat datang Vincent Vi Britannia"kata Nunnally._

_

* * *

_

Vincent? Apa maksudnya "Nunnally?"kata Kallen. "Suzaku-san, Kellen-san soal itu kita bicarakan nanti"kata Nunnally tenang. Pria bermata violet itu bangun dari petinya dan melihat kami lekat lekat. "kalian siapa?"kata pria bermata Violet itu. Pandangannya terhenti pada Maria dan Pria bermata violet itu keluar dari petinya dan meraih tangan Maria lalu berkata "apa kita pernah bertemu sebelum ini?". Maria terdiam, bingung mungkin. Ia berusaha bicara tapi tak satu hurufpun yang keluar dari mulutnya. "Nisan"panggil Nunnally pada pria bermata violet itu seraya memecah keheningan.

"kamu mengenalku?"tanya Pria bermata Violet itu seraya mempertemukan mata ungunya dengan mata biru Nunnally. "kamu adalah kakak saya pangeran ke 13 kerajaan Holy Empire of Britannia, Vincent Vi Britannia"kata Nunnally. "saya...? Vincent...? kamu...? Adik saya...?"kata pria bermata Violet itu. "iya nisan"jawab Nunnally sigap. "lalu gadis ini siapa?"kata pria bermata violet itu... Lelouch... maksudku Vincent? "aku adalah kembaran mu, Maria Di Britannia... kita kembar tiga satu lagi namanya Leloch Vi Britannia... namun ia telah meninggal dunia"kata Maria lalu tersenyum.

"C.C. kamu bawa dia?"tanya Nunnally pada C.C.. "iya sudah. Tapi sebelum itu..."kata C.C. Tiba tiba Maria berteriak, seperti orang kesakitan. "Maria kamu baik baik saja?"tanyaku lalu segera menghampirinya. "Anya mari kita kembalikan apa yang seharusnnya menjadi milik Maria"kata C.C. kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah cincin berwarna hitam. "iya aku tahu. Dia tak akan bertahan lama jika menggunakan kekuatan seperti itu bukan di tempatnya"kata Anya kemudian mengeluarkan dua buah batu satu berwarna putih satu lagi berwarna merah. "Xiel"panggil C.C. tenang. "saya harap nona C.C. juga akan segera kembali"kata Xylen. "iya setelah memastikannya Maria akan kuizinkan kembali ke sana sampaikan itu pada-Nya"kata C.C. tenang. C.C. dan Anya meletakan batu itu ke kepala Maria kemudian Maria pingsan dan jatuh kedalam pelukan Xylen. "Alice"panggil Xylen kemudian ia pergi dari situ bersama Maria. Kemudian muncul seorang gadis berambut perak dan bermata biru. Gadis itu berpakaian layaknya seorang maid. Munggkin gadis itu bernama Alice sepreti yang Xylen ucapkan tadi. "Alice..."panggil C.C. "saya mengerti nona"kata Alice sambil tersenyum. Alice mendekati Vincent kemudia memegang tangannya lalu berkata "tuan Vincent tolong pandang mata saya".

Seolah seperti tersihir Vincent menggikuti perintah gadis itu. Menatap mata biru laut gadis itu kemudia pingsan. "saya telah menuliskan kembali ingatan tuan Lelouch sebagai tuan Vincent seperti perintah anda. Dan nona C.C., nona Anya saya harap kontrak kita akan selalu menjadi kontrak"kata Alice kemudian menghilang dalam sekejap mata.

* * *

2 hari kemudian di Garden...

* * *

Nunnally telah meminta Alice menuliskan ingatan palsu dalam memori Lelouch. Bahwa dia adalah kembaran dari Lelouch yang bernama Vincent Vi Britannia. Bahwa selama ini ia adalah orang yang tinggal dalam istanah kosong itu sendirian sampai pada suatu haria ia bertemu aku dan Lelouch. Dalam ingatan itu ia mengetahui soal Zero Requiem dan dalam ingatannya pula dialah yang memberi tahu bahwa dirinya adalah kembaran Lelouch.. Ia mengetahui semua itu dari V.V. paman yang sangat sayang padanya. Semua ingatan palsu yang membuat hati ku tersayak. Ia sudah lupa bahwa dia telah membunuh Euphy, bahwa dia adalah Zero yang sebenarnya, bahwa kami pernah berteman baik, bahwa ia pernah memiliki adik bernama Rolo, bahwa ia pernah menjadi muris di Ashford, dan bahwa ia adalah orang yang rela menggorbankan nyawanya demi kedamaian dunia.

Le...Vincent sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan kerajaan. Iapun sudah sangat akrab dengan kami. Melewati hari dengan tawa dan canda. Tak sekalipun aku berharap kembali pada suasana perang yang menyedihkan. Aku sudah mulai terbiasa memamngilnya dengan nama barunya Vincent. Tapi ada banyak hal yang menganjal hatiku. Siapa Maria, Alice dan Xylen sebenarnya? Mereka datang dari mana? Kenapa hanya Maria yang bisa menghidupakan orang mati, padahal bukankah C.C. sudah lebih lama menjadi majo? Kenapa C.C. tetap diam walu telah kami tanya?

* * *

(Flashback)

"aku tidak bisa membeti tahu kalian siapa mereka"kata C.C. tenang. "kenapa?"tanya Nunnally. "ini belum saatnya"kata C.C. datar. Pernyatan yang membuat kami semakin binggung. Ia hanya tersenyum tipis kemudian berkata "yang bisa kalian ketahui sekarang dia adalah Maria, majo istimewa yang bisa membangkitkan orang mati"

(End of Flashback)

* * *

"C.C.-san, maaf"kata Vincent tiba tiba menghentikan lamuanku. "tidak apa apa Vincent"kata C.C. tenang. "gadis yang kemarin..."kata Vincent. "Maria?"kata Nunnally. "iya... Nunna-chan dia itu siapa?"tanya Vincent ragu ragu. "aku?"tanya Maria tiba tiba. "Maria!?"pekik C.C. kaget. "hai-hai"sapa Maria. "nona Maria!" panggil Xylen dan Alice serempak ketika tiba di sini. Tampaknya mereka barusaja mengejar Maria. Maria tersenyum memperlihatkan sederet gigi putihnya. "siang Vincent"kata Maria.

Vincent tersenyum lalu mebalasa salam Maria "siang Maria". Tiba tiba langit menjadi gelap ketika kami melihat ke angkasa kami melihat pasukan besar Nightmare dilangit !? Apa yang terjadi di sini?

* * *

Apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya? Saksikan di

_Ch V Enemy

* * *

_

Saya membuka lowongan... (kayak apa aja) kalo ada yang mau terjemahin cerita ini ke bahasa lain... boleh kasih tau saya aja...

Terus mohon di Review...


	5. Special Edition

Selamat Siang

Saya Ciellvya Vissalius

Code Geass punyanya Sunrise sama CLAMP

Kalo saya punya, Lelouch gak bakal saya bikin meninggal... (hehehe .)

Ini edisi Special... ini menceritakan tentanng ingatan apa aja yang masuk kedalam ingatan Lelouch ato sekarang udah berubah jadi Vincent. Mohon di saksikan. Satu lagi dalam cerita ini saya memakai sudut pandang dari Lelouch bukan dari Suzaku seperti biasa. Selamat membaca.

* * *

**Bab 04.01 Memorize**

by : Ciellvya Vissalius

* * *

Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Menggubah posisiku menjadi duduk di tempat dimana aku tertidur tadi, lalu aku melihat sekelilingku. Setiap orang yang ada di sampingku menatapku dengan tatapan yang membuatku bingung. Ada seorang gadis bermata biru dan berambut coklat dengan menggunakan kursi roda yang menatapku dengan pandangan penuh rasa bahagia. Seorang gadis bermbut merah dan bermata biru muda yang menatapku dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Seorang gadis berambut hijau dan bermata kuning yang menatapku dengan tatapan seolah lega akan suatu hal. Aku binggung melihat mereka yang sepertinya mengenal diriku lalu kuberanikan diri untuk bertanya "Kalian Siapa?" mereka tidak menjawab.

Aku kembali memperhatian orang disekitarku. Ada seorang pria bermata hijau dan berambut coklat yang menatapku dengan rasa haru. Seorang pria bermata biru gelap dan berambut abu tua yang tampak cuek. Lalu tiba tiba perhatianku tertuju pada seorang gadis berambut hitam dan bermata ungu yang hanya tersenyum. Aku pernah menggenal gadis ini, ada perasaan rindu. Aku meraih tangan gadis itu. Aku bertanya pada pada gadis itu "apa kita pernah bertemu sebelum ini?". Ia tak menjawab pertanyaanku membisu sesekali kuliah ia berusaha menjawab tetapi ia batalkan lalu tiba tiba gadis bermata biru yang duduk di kursi roda tadi memanggilku "Nisan!".

Aku kaget mendengar perkataan itu. Aku bertanya pada gadis itu "kamu mengenalku?". Aku mempertemukan mataku dan mata biru mudanya. Tatapan gadis ini padaku benar benar lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Seperti seorang gadis yang memandang seseorang yang berharga untuknya yang telah meninggalkanya datang kembali padanya. Kali ini ia menjawab pertanyaanku "kamu adalah kakak saya pangeran ke 13 kerajaan Holy Empire of Britannia, Vincent Vi Britannia" begitu katanya. Aku masih binggung aku mencoba menkonfirmasikan informasi yang baru saja kudapat sekali lagi padanya "saya...? Vincent...? kamu...? Adik saya...?" kataku terbata bata. Ia segera mengkonfirmasikan informasi itu dengan tegas "iya nisan"katanya. Kali ini aku berpindah haluan, aku masih penasaran dengan gadis bermata ungu violet itu. Aku bertanya pada adikku ini "lalu gadis ini siapa?"tanyaku. Ia tidak menjawab lalu tiba tiba gadis bermata ungu itu berkata "aku adalah kembaran mu, Maria Di Britannia... kita kembar tiga satu lagi namanya Leloch Vi Britannia... namun ia telah meninggal dunia".

Sebelum aku bertanya lagi pada gadis itu adik ku bertanya pada gadis bermata emas itu "C.C. kamu bawa dia?". C.C. itu inisial? Nama yang aneh. Tapi sekarang Aku juga merasakan bahwa aku pernah bertemu gadis ini sebelum ini. Tapi kenapa sebelum ini aku tidak merasakannya? Apa mungkin karena aku terlalu terfokus pada kembaranku ini? Maria... Maria... Maria Di Britannia... Rasanya belum pernah kudengar nama seperti itu... Apalagi C.C. rasanya tidak akan ada orang tua yang tega memberi nama anaknya hanya dengan dua huruf seperti itu.

Erangan dari Maria memecahkan lalumanku. Gadis itu tampak kesakitan. Tiba tiba mataku menjadi gelap semuanya hitam. Aku tidak dapat mendengar apa apa lagi sampai seorang memegang tanganku. Aku melihat sesosok gadis berambut perak dan bermata biru telah memegang tanganku lalu berkata "tuan Vincent tolong pandang mata saya". Sepeti tersihir akupun menggikuti permintaannya.

Seolah perlahan lahan ingatanku yang hilang masuk kedalam otakku.

**

* * *

**

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

"paman V.V. kenapa aku harus tinggal disini?"tanyaku pada seorang pria berambut kuning panjang yang kupanggil paman V.V. dan iapun mejawab "karena kamu adalah harapan terahirku"katanya dengan tampang muram. Aku binggung. "suatu saat akan tiba waktunya, saat waktu itu tiba aku harap kamu dapat menjaga tubuh ibuku"kata paman V.V. lagi. Aku mengiyakan permintaanya dan sejak saat itu aku tinggal sendirian disana. Sesekali pelayan datang membersihkan kastil ini dan merawatku. Aku akan baik baik saja. Aku akan terus disini.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

* * *

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Aku menatap peti kaca itu seorang wanita cantik berambut kuning panjang itu sedang tidur dengan tenangnya. Aku tahu bahwa aku tinggal disini untuk mejaga wanita ini, ibu dari paman V.V. yang kusayangi dan ayahku yang sangat kubenci. Aku dengan senang hati menjaganya walau sendiri. Demi paman yang terus melindungiku.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

* * *

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

"nunna-chan, Lelou-kun!"panggiku pada gadis bermata biru dan pria bermata ungu saat tiba di garden. Mereka berdua adalh adik adikku. Lelouch Vi Britannia pria bermata ungu yang sangat mirip denganku dia adlah adik kembarku. Lalu yang gadis adalah adik permpuan kami. "Vince-nii"kata mereka serempak lalu memelukku. "Vince"panggil seorang wanita berabut hitam panjang itu. "ooka-san"kataku lalu berlari memeluknya. "tumben kamu kemari"kata ibuku. "aku kabur dari kastil"kataku sambil terus memeluk ookasan. Kebahagian terbesarku adalah bisa terus bersama adik adikku dan ibu. Aku ingin melindung mereka.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

* * *

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Paman V.V. menghianatiku ia membunuh ibuku. Aku tak bisa tinggal diam tapi jika aku meninggalkan kastil ini mungkin seseorang akan menggangu wanita itu hal terakhir yang bisa kujaga. Aku berpikir dan menutuskan untuk diam. Aku terus diam tinggal dalam kastil itu. Sesekali aku keluar menghirup udara segar. Pelayan yang awalnya hanya datang sesekali itu jadi tinggal disini menemaniku. Tapi aku biasa saja. Entah apa sudah terlalu bisa dengan kesendirian atau apa aku merasa terkekang dengan kehadiran pelayan itu.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

* * *

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Perang bergemuruh dimana mana. Tampaknya ayah tolol itu merencanakan sesuatu dengan paman V.V. Aku tak peduli. Aku merasa akan lebih baik bila sebuah roket menerjang kastil ini dan aku akan terbebas dari sini menuju dunia benama kematian.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

* * *

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Wah... Lelou-kun! Pandanganku tertuju pada pria bermata ungu itu. Iya betul itu dia adalah adik kembarku Lelouch! Aku akan menghampirinya. Tapi pelayan sialan itu menghentikan langkahku. Ia berkata bahwa Lelouch telah melupakanku. Apa maksudnya itu. Lelouch masuk kedalam kastil aku menyambutnya walau telah dicegah oleh pelayan itu. Ia terkejut melihatku. Ia tidak mengenalku. Aku sedih tapi ini bukan akhir pasti ayah yang membuat Lelouch lupa padaku dengan kekuatan 'Geass' kekuatan nista yang paman V.V. dapat dari ibunya, wanita yang tubuhnya kujaga itu. Satu satunya cara membuat Lelouch ingat adalah dengan membakar 'inti' mereka aku akan membakar tubuh ibu paman V.V. ingatan Lelouch kembali ia meperkenalkan Knight of Zero-nya padaku. Lalu menceritakan soal Zero Requiem. Awalnya aku menentang namun menurudku itu juga jalan yang tebaik. Pria bermata hijau dan gadis bermata emas. Mereka berjanji akan menjalankan Zero Requiem dengan baik dan permintaan terakhir Lelouch adalah mengawasi dunia baru bila Suzaku gagal dalam misi ini. Aku yang harus turun tangan C.C. gadis bermata emas itu... seorang majo ia akan membangunkanku saat aku dibutuhkan.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

* * *

Kini aku telah megerti segalanya. Aku terbangun diatas ranjang. Ini bukan dalam kastil mungkin di Empire. Nunnally tertidur disampingku tampaknya ia menjagaku semalaman ini. Aku bangun berjalan menuju beranda. Kini menurud majomu itu aku dibutuhkan karena itu aku akan menjaga Nunnally adik kita yang kau tinggalkan dalam pengawasanku. Lelouch kalau kau dengar suaraku. Aku berjanji akan menjaga dunia yang dami ini demimu dan Nunnally.

* * *

Hehehe... tamat ini mah ngulang Ch IV yah... ya udah lah gak papa ya beda sudut pandang... lalu maaf

tampaknya Ch V terbit rabu depan deh.. masih banyak yang mau di perbaiki...

dan mau nulis cerita baru... hehehe...

terus sebelum itu ada polling nih... soal sudut pandang bagusan:

1. Suzaku (sama seperti yang lalu lalu)

2. Lelouch (seperti ini)

3. C.C. (belum tahu)

4. Maria (belum jelas)

jangan lupa di Review ya ^^


	6. Ch V Enemy

Siang,Saya kembali lagi.

Code Geass masih milik Surise dan CLAMP

maaf sebelumnya karena lama bari di update, sedang banyak ulangan dan tugas. Bayangkan 100 soal saudara saudara, 12 lembar. Dasar guru Biologi sarap. belon lagi yang lain. kok malah jadi curhat. oh ya selamat membaca dan mohon di Review ^^

_

* * *

_**Bab V Enemy**

By : Ciellvya Vissallius

* * *

Langit penuh dengan Nightmare, Sebuah kapal induk mendarat tepat di depan kami. Xylen dan Alice maju kedepan. "Nunnally-sama, Suzaku-sama, Kallen-sama, Vincent-sama, tolong bawa Nona Maria dan Nona C.C. ketempat yang lebih aman"kata Alice. "tentu"jawabku lalu membawa mereka masuk kedalam Empire. "mereka sudah datang"kata Maria memecahkan keheningan ketika kami tiba di ruang bawah tanah. "siapa?"tanya Nunnally. Maria tidak menjawab. Ia hanya terdiam. "C.C. aku akan mengentikan waktu"kata Maria.

"tidak...dengan keadaanmu yang sekarang itu akan membahayakan, apa lagi kalo Agusta juga datang, Ia akan menyadari keberadaan kita dengan cepat"kata C.C. panik. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat C.C. sepanik ini. "Agusta tidak mungkin datang kemari di awal seperti ini C.C."kata Maria. Aku tidak mengetahu apa yang mereka bicarakan. "Maria!"teriak C.C. lagi. "Xylen dan Alice tak akan bertahan lama, karena itu biarkan aku C.C., percayalah padaku"kata Maria sambil tersenyum kemudian meninggalkan kami.

* * *

4 hari setelah kejadian itu

* * *

"Vincent"panggilku saat melihat Vincent sedang membaca buku di perpustakaan. "ah... Kururugi-san"kata Vincent. Kururugi-san, itu panggilanya terhadapku, aku tahu ia telah kehilangan ingatannya sebagai Lelouch, tapi tetap saja hati ini sakit, aku telah kehilangan sahabat baikku, untuk kesekian kalinya. "Zero-sama"panggil Schneizel tiba tiba. "ada apa?"jawabku. "anda dipanggil Nunnally-sama"kata Schneizel. "aku akan kesana, kamu pergi dulu kesana"kataku. Schneizel menggikuti perintahku.

"hei! Kururugi-san!"panggil Vincent. "iya Vincent"jawabku. "Maria, Alice and Xylen sudah ditemukan?"tanya Vincent sambil melepas kaca mata bacanya. "belum"jawabku. "oh"kata Vincent singkat. Vincent mencemaskan Maria, mencemaskan kembarannya. "bagaimana dengan C.C.? Apa sudah ada kabar darinya?"tanya Vincent lagi. "belum"jawabku. Setelah mendengar perkataanku ia tampak sedih. Setelah dia berubah menjadi Vincent dia menjadi sangat terbuka akan perasaannya, bertolak belakang dengan Lelouch yang hanya menyembunyikannya. Tapi masih sama, kehangatan hatinya.

"Suzaku-san!"panggil Nunnally tiba-tiba dari belakang kami. "your Highness"kataku kemudian datang menghampiri Nunnally. "ada kabar dari C.C.!"kata Nunnally. "kabar apa, Nunna-chan?"kata Vincent lalu segera menghampiri kami. "Maria, Alice, dan Xylen ada di Jepang"kata Nunnally. "Je...pa...ng..."kata Vincent terbata bata dengan wajah kaget. "kenapa, niisan?"tanya Nunnally dengan wajah cemas. Vincent terdiam masih dengan wajahnya memucat. "kau baik baik saja , Vincent?"tanyaku padanya. "aku baik baik saja"kata Vincent. "kita akan ke Jepang"kata Nunnally. " tidak bisa. Biar aku yang pergi. Aku juga akan memberitakannya pada Milly dan yang lainnya agar mereka bisa membantuku"kataku. "Milly?"tanya Vincent. Oh iya Vincent sudah tidak ingat akan mereka, para anggota osis Ashford Academy. Aku memandang Nunnally. Nunnally menyadarinya dan berkata "iya kamu saja yang pergi Suzaku-san dan bawa sekalian Kallen".

"aku ikut"kata Vincent. "tidak niisan, tidak boleh"kata Nunnally. "Nunna-chan, aku akan membantu. Nunna-chan adalah ratu Holy Empire of Britannia, Nunna-chan tidak bisa pergi kesana. Biar aku yang pergi"kata Vincent. "tapi..."kata Nunnally dengan mata berkaca kaca. "aku akan kembali dengan mereka, Nunna-chan. Aku janji"kata Vincent kemudian mencium pipi Nunnally. "baiklah"kata Nunnally pasrah.

* * *

Di Jepang

* * *

"ini pertama kalinya aku ke jepang, kururugi-san"kata Vincent ketika kami tiba di bandara jepang. Pertama kali? "iya"jawabku. "Zero!"panggil Milly gadis berambut kuning, mantan ketua osis kami itu saat melihatku. "hai"jawabku. Milly melihat Vincent, seperti yang kuduga ia kaget dan berteriak "LELOUCH!!! Kamu masih hidup?". Dengan fasih Vincent menjawab "kamu siapa ya?".

"dia Milly Ashford, ketua osis Ashfod Academy, tempat Lelouch dulu bersekolah"kataku memperkenalkan gadis berambut kuning emas itu. "oh teman Lelou-kun, kenalkan, aku pangeran ke 13 Holy Empire of Britannia, Vincent Vi Britannia, aku adalah kakak kembar Lelouch"kata Vincent sambil tersenyum lalu mencium punggung tangan Milly. "kembaran Lelouch?"tanya Milly lalu memandangku. Aku menggangguk. "oh... salam kenal Vincent-sama"kata Milly lalu tersenyum. Vincent membalas senyum Milly. "yang lain mana?"tanyaku. "lebih baik kita bicarakan itu di rumahku, tampaknya kebaradaan Zero disini menarik perhatian orang banyak"kata Milly. Saat aku melihat sekelilingku sudah banyak orang yang memandang kami. "baiklah"kataku.

* * *

Di kediam Keluarga Ashford

* * *

"selamat datang Zero-sama"sambut Ougi Kaname, Perdana mentri Jepang saat ini, saat aku memasuki kediaman Milly. Sudah kuduga mustinya aku datang dalam sosok Suzaku kalo begini bisa menyusahkanku saja. "mereka siapa, Milly-san?"tanya Vincent. "Perdana Mentri Jepang sekarang, Ougi Kaname"jawab Milly. Vincent menatap Ougi dengan tatapan sinis. "Lelouch Vi Britannia, kau masih hidup?"kata Ougi kaget. "Vincent Vi Britannia, Ougi-san... bukan Lelouch"kata Kallen. Kallen dan Milly membawa Vincent masuk. "kalian boleh pergi dari sini"perintahku pada mereka. Awalnya mereka mencoba membantah namun akhirnya mereka pergi.

* * *

Di Ruang Minum Teh

* * *

"kau ganti baju Zero... maksudku Suzaku?"tanya Milly saat aku memasuki ruang minum teh setelah aku melepas baju zarahku. "yah begitulah... aku akan memulai pencaharian Maria..."kataku. "mancari Nona?"kata Alice tibna tiba dari belakang kami. "ALICE!?"teriakku kaget. Ya masternya ya Pelayannya suka bikin orang kaget, ilang ilang timbul lagi. "Selamat siang. Vincent-sama, Suzaku-sama, Kallen-sama, Milly-sama, Nona C.C. sudah menunggu kalian di mansion utama."kata Alice sambil tersenyum. Tunggu mansion utama? Apa maksudnya itu?

* * *

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di Bumi? Mansion Utama? Apa sebenarnya yang C.C. dan Maria rencanakan?

Next Ch

_Bab VI Wars_

Review please ^^

_

* * *

_

For yang yang Review tapi gak ada namanya (tanggal 16-03-2010): Terima kasih atas Reviewnya. Saya akan berusaha lebih baik. Terima Kasih.^^


	7. ch VI Wars

Siang, Ciellvya disini.

Lama lama bosen nulis ginian Code Geass MASIH milik Sunrise sama CLAMP. Kalo punya saya Suzaku tak bikin jadian sama Maria.

* * *

**Bab VI Wars**

By : Ciellvya Vissalius

* * *

"Selamat siang. Vincent-sama, Suzaku-sama, Kallen-sama, Milly-sama, Nona C.C. sudah menunggu kalian di mansion utama."kata Alice.

"Mansion utama? Apa maksudnya itu?"kataku dengan penuh tanda tanya. "lebih baik kalian ikuti saja perintah Nona C.C."kata Xylen tiba tiba dari belakang kami dengan tatapan sinis. "Nona Maria juga sedang menunggu kalian di mansion utama"tambah Alice lagi. Jadi Maria sudah ditemukan? lalu kenapa mereka tidak kembali ke Empire saja sih?

* * *

Di sebuah Goa

* * *

"ini...?"kataku bingung. Bukannya tempat ini mustinya sudah hancur, Gerbang menuju World of C. "aku mengerti kalian bingung kenapa tempat ini masih utuh"kata Alice seraya memecahkan keheningan. "Ini bukan lagi pintu Sword of Akasha, ini adalah pintu gerbang menuju kediaman para Majo di Bumi"kata Anya tiba tiba. "Anya!"teriaku kaget saat kembali bertemu dengan gadis itu di suasana yang seperti ini.

"sudah banyak yang terjadi selama 2 tahun ini, reruntuhan ini bukti dari keberadaan mereka"kata Anya lagi. "majo bukan berasal dari Bumi"kata Alice lagi. "bukan berasal dari bumi? Lalu?"tanyaku. "CITC"kata Maria dari atas kami. "Central Imperal Tranical City"lanjut C.C. seraya keluar dari pintu. "lalu yang kemarin datang bersama mesin yang kalian sebut Nightmare berasal dari CITC juga"kata Maria.

CITC? Apa maksudnya itu? "aku tidak tau apa mereka tapi yang pasti kedatangan mereka bukan untuk mengajak kita ngobrol sambil minum teh"kata Maria lagi. "mungkin maksud mereka adalah menguasai Bumi"kata Alice. Menguasai Bumi!? Tunggu jangan bilang kita akan berperanga lagi setelah hubungan negara berjalan dengan baik, Lelouch pun sudah kembali, Bumi telah damai sekarang kami harus berperang lagi?

"Tunggu kenapa kita harus berperang lagi?"kataku. "belum tentu mereka ngajak kita perang kok, bisa aja mereka cuma mau bernegosiasi dengan kita"kata Maria sambil tersenyum. "oh..."tangapku. "yak sekarang kita masuk kedalam yuk"kata Maria sambil tersenyum manis kemudian mengenggam tanganku. Duh... apa mukaku memerah? Duh... Pesona gadis ini memang mebuat hatiku luluh. Cantik, baik, bersahabat. "Mari-chan"panggil Vincent. "iya, nisama"kata Maria kemudian melepaskan tanganku lalu mendekat ke Vincent. "jadi para manusia dari CITC ingin melalukan sesuatu di Bumi? Kamu tau dari mana?"tanya Vincent. Oh iya Maria tau dari mana? "dari ku"kata Xylen. "dari Xylen-san?"tanyaku. "iya. Itu karena aku berasal dari CITC"kata Xylen.

"Xiel-kun tak perlu berkata seperti itu"kata Maria kemudian mendekati Xylen. "tapi nona Maria"kata Xylen. "kamu sangat jujur, Xiel-kun. Tapi bagai manapun kita sekarang berada di pihat Bumi iya kan?"kata Maria sambil tersenyum. "iya Nona Maria"jawab Xylen. Maria kembali tersenyum.

"Nona Maria! Ada 'surat' memasuki Bumi!"teriak Alice. "apa 'surat' sudah tiba? Berapa kecepatannya? Kapan tiba di Bumi? Dimana?"tanya Maria kalang kabut. "15 menit lagi, posisinya tepat di Empire"kata Alice. "Empire!? Nunnally dalam bahaya!"kata Maria lalu segera menuju ke batu yang ternyata adalah koputer. "C.C. kita tak punya banyak waktu. 'Pintu' disini telah kuhubungan dengan Ruang bawah tanah Empire. Bantu aku!"teriak Maria pada C.C.. C.C. pun segera menuju pengendali pintu. "Xylen segera atur pintu! Alice pantau 'surat'"perintah Maria. Xylen segera mendekati 'pintu'. "Vince-nii, Suzaku-san, Kallen-san. Segera menuju pintu"perintah maria pada kami. Kami mendekati 'pintu'. "Maria disini siap"teriak Xylen. "Disini juga"teriak C.C. "Kalian mendekatlah ke'pintu'! Alice juga!"teriak Maria kemudian segera berlalu ke pintu. Pintu mengeluarkan cahaya yang sangat terang. Mataku silau aku menutup mataku.

Saat aku membuka mataku, aku telah ada di Ruang bawah tanah Empire. "piuh... masih sempat"kata Maria. "apa yang sebenarnya terjadi Maria?"tanyaku. "kita harus segera keruangan Nunnally"kata C.C. kemudian segera berlari ke atas. Setibanya kami di Ruang kerja Nunnally. "Loh Maria sudah kembali? Selamat datang, selamat datang"kata Nunnally sambil tersenyum. " 'surat' sudah tiba"kata Alice tiba tiba.

Setelah Alice berkata demikian terdengar suara dari langit "Selamat siang para manusia bumi". "terlambat"kata C.C. "Xylen buka tvnya"kata Maria. Di Tv tergambar sebuah simbol dengan tulisan CITC. "seperti yang kita duga"kata Maria pada C.C.. C.C. hanya mengangguk kemudian suara itu terdengar lagi "kami manusia dari CITC, langsung ke pokoknya saja kami menginginkan Bumi. Kami butuh tempat baru sebagai tempat industri kami, terus terang CITC adalah planet yang bersih, hijau namun memiliki teknologi yang tinggi. Tapi terus teang saja mesin kami dapat menghancurkan citra kami, karena itu kami butuh tempat baru. Dan kami memilih Bumi. Saya tahu kalian tentu tidak akan dengan mudahnya menyerahkan Bumi pada kami, karena itu kami menantang kalian untuk perang. Jika kalian ingin dengan mudah menyerahkan bumi kami terima dengan senang hati, saya akan mendatangkan tentara saya 5 hari lagi, saya tunggu kabar baiknya".

Apa apan itu? Ingin merebut Bumi? Mengajak Perang? Apa maksud orang itu? Dia sedang bercandakan? Kenapa bumi yang dia pilih? Aku tak mengerti apa maksunya ini?

* * *

Apa yang akan terjadi Berikutnya saksikan di...

_Ch VII. Wars Never The End_

_buat Reiyu chan : saya juga tidak sabar menunggunya fufufufu~_

_buat EchoEcho97 : thx hehehe... sekaligus maaf baru sempat update sekarang ._


	8. Ch VIII War Begain

Selamat siang –membungkuk-

Saya Ciellvya Vissalius

Ini cerita lanjutannya... Selamat membaca...

* * *

**Ch VII Wars Begain**

By : Ciellvya Vissalius

* * *

_saya akan mendatangkan tentara saya 5 hari lagi, saya tunggu kabar baiknya_

"Maria, kurasa sebaiknya kita melapor terlebih dahulu dengan Ou-sama"kata C.C. setelah mendengar rekaman itu.

"Kurasa Ou-sama sudah mengetahui soal hal ini, C.C."kata Maria sinis.

"Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan, Nona Maria"tanya Alice.

"Saya yakin Agusta pasti mendatangkan Agustina dalam tentara perangnya kali ini, apa lagi beliau mengetahui bahwa Yuna-sama dan Augusta Vradika ada dibumi"kata Xylen.

Maria tampak berpikir keras lalu berkata "Yang bisa kita lakukan hanya menyerah mungkin... kecuali, Nunnally apa divisi teknologi masih bisa membuat dan memperbaharui Knightmare"tanya Maria.

"Kurasa bisa"kata Nunnally sedikit ragu ragu.

"Lalu Laila..."kata Maria kemudian muncul seorang gadis yang sangat mirip dengan Nunnally.

"Iya, Nona Maria"jawab gadis yang sangat mirip dengan Nunnally itu.

"Laila, saya rasa Reixwork yang saya minta kemarin sudah bisa di keluarkan"kata Maria.

Laila menggangguk dan menyetuh layar komputer seketika muncul gambar gambar KMF robot robot besar seperti Lancelot.

"Ini adalah Reixwork, Robot yang digunakan CITC sebagai senjata mereka, mungkin kalian lebih mengenalnya sebagai KMF"kata Xylen.

"Saya sudah mendengar soal kehebatan anda mengendarai Lancelot, Suzaku-sama, karena itu ini adalah Lockon Reixwork yang menggunakan pistol dan pedang sama seperti dengan Lancelot, speednya saya tambah 100 kali lipat dari sebelumnya dan tentu bisa dibawa ke Tranical"kata Laila sambil tersenyum.

Laila menatap Maria. Maria hanya membalasnya dengan menghelala nafas panjang.

Lalu Laila kembali berkata "Lalu Kallen-sama saya juga sudah mendengar kehebatan anda dalam menaiki Reixwork versi bumi karena itu saya berikan Refox, Reixwork ini memiliki susunan yang hampir mirip dengan Reixwork versi bumi milik anda namun speed dan daya penghancurnya saya tambahkan serta tentu saja Reixwork Refox bisa dibawa ke Tranical"

"Selebihnya?"tanya Maria.

"Masih dalam proses Nona Maria"kata Laila.

"AngelEarthque(AE) dan Gray Witch(GW) belum selesai?"tanya Maria.

Laila diam sejenak.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan double Xeirus"tanya Xylen.

"Oh kalo itu sudah selesai"kata Laila sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah dalam permainan catur langkah pertama menentukan segalanya karena itu kita harus hati hati menentukan langkah pertama kita"kata Maria. "aku rasa sebaiknya, kita harus berpura pura lengah. Ingat Maria dia sangat memahami sifatmu" kata C.C. memperingatkan Maria.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Maria.

"Ingat kau adalah raja putih dan 'dia' yang menjadi raja hitam." Kata C.C.

"Lalu kita harus bagaimana?" Tanya Maria.

"Biar aku yang urus." Kata C.C.

"Kau?" Kata Maria tidak percaya.

"Dengan bantuan seseorang." Kata C.C. dengan senyum misterius di bibirnya.

Siapa? Apa maksud Majo ini?

* * *

Review please ^^

Sorry if this to short and

ini adalah cerita terakhir dari Ciellvya Vissalius, walaupun semua cerita belum tamat. saya harap anda semua mengerti akun Ciellvya Vissalius dengan cerita ini resmi di tutup.


End file.
